An electromagnetic apparatus, which may be commonly known as a electromagnetic (EM) gun or rail gun, may be used to launch a projectile at a hypervelocity, for example, such as about Mach 3 or greater. Projectiles launched from an electromagnetic apparatus typically have much higher muzzle velocities than from conventional propellant based cannons or guns. For example, a standard 155-mm howitzer using the highest charge can propel projectiles at about Mach 2.6.
Unlike a projectile that may be launched through a rifled barrel of a cannon or the like, a projectile launched from two parallel rails of the electromagnetic apparatus does not spin, and therefore, may require stabilization to ensure that the projectile is accurately delivered to a desired target. Further, because of the high velocities at which the projectile is launched from the electromagnetic apparatus, other common forms of stabilization besides spinning, such as a plurality of fins distributed about the projectile can shear off from the projectile in response to the sudden onset of fluid flow or drag on each fin at the muzzle exit or the electromagnetic apparatus.